


Caught Out

by beachboypesci



Category: One Piece
Genre: For the second chapter:, M/M, Macro/Micro, Other, Power Imbalance, Shadow tentacles, Size Difference, Unbirthing, Vaginal Penetration, anal penetration, not quite vore but you go in his mouth for a bit so there's that, trans guy moria too, trans guy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beachboypesci/pseuds/beachboypesci
Summary: You just wanted to take a look at Moria's sleeping quarters, but he has different ideas...





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't like you were some freak like Absalom, you told yourself as you crept quietly into Moria's sleeping quarters, it was just you were curious. Was it so odd to wonder about how your boss slept? ...well, yes, it kind of was. But it wasn't like you were going to jerk off to it or anything. Just a quick peek and then out.

Approaching the massive bed, you heard his breath as he snored (surprisingly lightly, considering his size) and shivered a little, though it wasn't cold at all. The bed was lower to the ground than you had expected- because of his short legs, maybe? In any case, you could make out the outline of his bulk in the dark, his massive chest rising and falling slowly. Your heart thumped in your chest and you knew you had to get a better look. Would he notice if you climbed onto the bed...?

Suddenly, your thoughts were interrupted by something massive grabbing you from behind! You kicked out instinctively, but couldn't move your arms or draw breath to scream... it was like you were being held by a giant hand... Oh. Oh, of course...

You were lifted up off the ground, Doppelman's grip tight around your torso. Though the candlelight was low, you could definitely see Moria's grin as you were brought face to face with him. 

"Kishi... now what do you think you're doing in my personal quarters?"

You just wheezed, partially from the from the firm grip on your torso and partially because you couldn't help but notice he wasn't wearing anything that you could see...! As you were transferred from Doppelman's hand to his, your eyes desperately flicked up and down his body... terror and desire raced through you in equal measure. That huge hand could crush you like nothing, but the feeling of it made your legs quiver anyway. He was still smiling, but who knew what that meant from him?

He put you down slowly on his chest, and you heard a soft click- looking to the source, you saw Doppelman leaning casually against the door you came through, now firmly closed.

"You didn't think you were getting away, did you?" he laughed at you. 

You shook your head vigorously, still too shaken for words. Your legs couldn't move, leaving you to sit uselessly on his chest. It didn't help that you were painfully aware of where your skin pressed against his, thighs, calves, hands feeling the heat of his huge body...

He poked your chest with one claw. "I expect answers, kishishi! That or I do what I like with you..."

Without thinking at all, you blurted out, "Please use me how you want, sir!"

Oh, hell! Had you just signed your own death sentence? He didn't give you time to think about it before he picked you up again... his grip was different this time, looser. You didn't even think about wriggling out of it- you deserved whatever you got now. You shut your eyes instinctively as he brought you up to his mouth... but his teeth didn't pierce your flesh. Instead, you felt them graze against your skin slightly as they sheared through your clothes like it was nothing, effortlessly exposing you to him! His hot breath was like a kiss against your bare skin, god, whatever he wanted to do to you, you wanted it too...

His shadows pulled what was left of your clothes off you before he lowered you feet first into his mouth. To your surprise you didn't entirely fit- your upper body still stuck out, his sharp teeth half support and half threat. His hot wet tongue slid over your legs, between them, the tip coming up to stroke your hips, making you ache with want..! 

You thought he would swallow you further into him, but without warning he pulled you out of his mouth. Stupidly, you blurted, "You're not going to eat me?"

He laughed. "Kishishishi... clever boy! No, you're going somewhere else. Hope you can hold your breath!"

What the hell did he mean by that?

You didn't get to wonder for long before he moved you down, pushing the sheets back to get you between his legs! And yes, he was naked there too. You couldn't help but stare- his fat pussy was perfect, thick inner lips clearly slick with desire... and from the way he was adjusting his grip on you, you could guess his intentions.

"Take a deep breath now, kishishi!"

And with that he pushed you inside himself, sliding you in as easily as anything. 

God, and you had thought being halfway in his mouth was intense. Not only was he all around you this time, it was so much more snug than just being pressed against his tongue... almost every inch of your skin was being kissed by his walls. Though it was tight, you could still move a little, and without thinking you pushed your hand between your thighs to stroke yourself.

Then- he squeezed around you, not tight enough to be painful but definitely enough to make your heart thump. You realized he must be playing with himself too..! It happened again, and again, and you wondered if he was going to cum around you, and he squeezed, your lungs burned, you wondered if it would happen before you passed out, he squeezed so much and so quickly and you felt rather than heard him moaning low and loud... 

...and suddenly you were sliding out of him, the night air cold on your wet skin. You gasped for breath, drawing as much as you could into your grateful lungs. You could hear him panting too, recovering from his climax.

"Ki... kishi... you alive down there?"

The words didn't register with you at all. "What?" you called shakily, unable to form anything like an intelligent response. 

"Oh, good."

He lifted you up one last time, carefully petting you dry with the sheets before gently letting you down onto his stomach. The warmth of his skin and the feeling of him absentmindedly stroking your back soothed you, and you drifted off to sleep in barely any time at all.


	2. Respite (Early Morning Love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time it's your turn to be pleased. Isn't it great how Moria can shape his shadows however he wants?

You woke up, but you were so comfortable you could just about drift back to sleep. The weight of Moria's hand on you was like a heavy blanket, and the warmth of his belly under you was so comforting... then his hand started to move. You felt him carefully tracing the contours of your body with his fingertips, running from your shoulders down to your butt, and a little quiver of excitement ran through you. You laid still, hoping he'd continue if you didn't speak...

"I know you're awake, kishishishi."

Of course. "Good morning," you replied, trying to keep your tone casual as you rolled over and spread your legs.

"Not quite, pet," he said absentmindedly. He kept stroking you, the pressure of his heavy fingers made your heart race as they teased your thighs, sliding higher up them but not quite high enough. You pushed your hips up, wanting to feel that pressure against your pussy, and you heard him laugh at you. "Eager, aren't you?"

You tried to think of something clever to say back, but suddenly you felt a new sensation- shadows sliding over your body, shaped like smooth tentacles. A little shudder went through you as they started to move you, pushing your arms up over your head and binding your wrists together...! And you couldn't help but moan when one came up between your legs, pressing so deliciously against your clit.

He was carefully stroking your hair now, letting his shadows do the work of feeling your body. They squeezed and pressed against every inch of skin- calves, belly, chest- never staying in one place long, writhing even more than you were. Even using them as tentacles, he was still teasing you, sliding them over your needy slit, teasing your entrance without pushing inside...

You weren't too proud to beg. "Please fuck me!"

He laughed again, pressing several tentacles against your thighs, ready to enter you. "Kishishi... where are your manners?"

"Please fuck me, sir!"

He hummed with satisfaction, and pushed a thick tentacle inside you..! A moan escaped you as you felt yourself stretch around it, your thighs shaking as your body adjusted to the sudden penetration. His hand moved back to your torso to hold you in place as he started to fuck you slow and hard.... you wondered briefly if it was this intense for him when you were inside him. But you didn't get much time to wonder- a much smaller tentacle slipped into your butt, sending new sensations through your body. Fuck, you felt so full now, practically on the edge of cumming even though he'd only just started fucking you...!

You tried to hold back, wanting to be fucked for as long as possible, but it was so hard when you could feel him hitting the deepest part of you... it hurt a little, but it hurt good. Your hips bucked on instinct, trying to fuck yourself even deeper and harder, your pussy squeezing down as you hit your climax! It came over you so suddenly, and you called his name as your whole body was flooded with pleasure, nothing in your mind except his hand around you and his shadows inside you....

After what felt like forever, the sensation faded, leaving you limp and gasping in his grip. All your energy was gone, but in the best way...

Gently, he withdrew from you. "Let's sleep a little longer, kishishi."

Great idea.


End file.
